Suara
by Gymnadenia
Summary: AU/Ada sesuatu yang melebur lagi dalam dadanya. Hatinya memanas. Andai saja Sasuke dapat melihatnya, kini sang kelinci tengah tersenyum manis, menyadari bahwa sang tuan tak melupakan dirinya/For SasuSaku Fanday yang terlambat/Review?


**Dissclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini, milik hamba seorang.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Not Human Character.**

**.**

_**Hanya sebuah karya usang…**_

…_**untuk SasuSaku Fanday**_

**.**

**.**

_**Suara**_

_Oleh Gymnadenia_

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar cerah, ditemani angin yang selalu saja berusaha menggoda dedaunan, menerbangkan mereka ke segala arah. Cahaya matahari masuk melalu celah-celah pohon, berusaha menerobos, menyapa sosok yang terbaring di bawah lindungan pohon itu. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, sementara helaian rambut merah mudanya menyatu dengan rumput di bawahnya. Cuping telinganya asik menangkap suara-suara cicit burung dan gesekan aingin dengan barang-barang di sekitarnya.

DOR!

Satu suara tembakan terdengar tak jauh dari tempat gadis berambut merah muda ini terbaring. Namun gadis ini masih tak bergerming. Masih dengan santai menikmati semilir angin yang menyentuh lembut kulitnya yang hanya berbalut gaun musim panas berwarna putih panjang selutut, membuatnya terlihat bak malaikat yang baru turun dari langit.

DOR!

Satu tembakan lagi terdengar begitu menyiksa telinga. Iris emerald pun kini muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya—dua kelopak mata putih yang indah dan sempurna lekukannya. Gadis ini berdiri lalu segera melompat, berlari ke arah asal suara tembakan tersebut. Gadis itu mengambil langkah cepat, sementara otaknya tak kalah cepatnya berpacu dengan seluruh argumen dan hipotesis akan suara tembakan tadi.

"_Hah… Hah…"_

Serentak gadis itu berhenti, berjongkok. Kemudian dengan lihai, gadis beriris emerald ini mengendap-endap menuju semak-semak terdekat, bersembunyi dibaliknya.

DOR!

Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda ini tersentak ketika menyadari ia tengah mendapati sosok pria berambut putih kebiruan sebahu, mengenakan jas coklat tua, sementara di ujung tangannya terdapat sebuah pistol, yang teracung tak tegak. Sang pria bersiap menarik pelatuk lagi. Mata violet itu menyapu sekeliling dengan liar. "Kau dimana Sasuke?"

Sementara di sisi kiri—sisi seberang dari tempat pria itu berdiri, di balik sebuah pohon besar, terdapat sosok pemuda berkimonoputih yang sudah lusuh dengan noda merah pada bahunya yang terus-menerus berusaha mengubah warna kemeja itu menjadi merah. Pemuda itu bersandar pada sebuah pohon, nafasnya tersenggal. Sang gadis berambut merah muda ini terhenyak. Ia berdiam diri dalam persembunyiannya di balik semak-semak itu.

"Kembali kau kemari! Jangan jadi pengecut!"

Suara itu parau. Getaran dalam nadanya menghancurkan intonasi dalam setiap kata yang sang pria ucapkan. Ia terlihat kelelahan. Sang pemuda itu masih terdiam. Sang pria bersua lagi. "Jangan jadi pengecut…!"

Alih-alih bergerak, sang pemuda berambut raven itu hanya diam, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara. Sang pria menghela nafas kecewa. Ia tak bisa menemukan buruannya. Kemudian ia menurunkan pistolnya, memutar badannya, dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu dengan bunyi ketukan sol sepatu kulit yang beradu dengan tanah. "_Che_, kabur."

Sakura masih terdiam menyaksikan peristiwa di hadapannya. Sudah seringkali ada sosok manusia mengganggu kesenyapan hutan. Ia berjinggit, membalik badannya, bersiap meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Merasa sudah tak ada yang harus ia khawatirkan mengenai keadaan _hutannya_.

"Siapa di sana?"

Sakura tersentak, sedikit ia menoleh ke belakang, agak terkejut ada _manusia_ yang dapat melihatnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ia ketahuan. Pelan-pelan ia memutar tubuhnya tanpa suara, kembali berjongkok di tempat semula. Pertanyaan terlontar. _Kenapa tidak lari saja?_

"Keluarlah…"

Masih terdiam, bola matanya berputar-putar dengan polosnya. Bibirnya terkatup, sedikitpun enggan menyahuti panggilan sang pemuda. Jari-jari lentiknya memainkan rerumputan di bawahnya, seakan gugup menghadapi situasi _baru_ ini. Dadanya masih berdegup kencang, dalam hatinya ia berdo'a agar sang pemuda tak dapat menemukannya.

"Hey…"

Tertarik akan sosok di balik semak-semak yang tak kunjung menyahuti panggilannya, Sasuke—sang pemuda, kini berjalan mendekat dengan langkah tertatih, sementara tangan kanannya menahan darah dari bahu kirinya. Entah mengapa dadanya ikut berdegup kencang. Otaknya menerka-nerka siapa—atau apa, sosok yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Matanya yang sekelam batu obsidian itu menyipit, mencoba menangkap sosok berwarna merah muda dari celah semak-semak. "Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu terdiam saat semak-semak yang melindunginya tersingkap oleh lengan dengan ceceran darah menodainya. Matanya yang sehijau batu emerald menatap Sasuke tak berkedip. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dia terdiam, matanya sedikit pun tak beralih dari sosok merah muda di depannya. Degup jantung pun terdengar hingga ke telinga masing-masing.

Tak menjawab, juga tak bersuara. Meraka hanya berdiam diri di tempat, saling menyesuaikan diri dengan yang lainnya. Sasuke menarik nafas. "Hanya _seekor…_ kelinci?"

Sakura terdiam, ia kembali ingat _wujud_ aslinya. Ya, gadis—ralat, dia adalah seekor kelinci berbulu merah muda manis, dengan bola mata sehijau batu emerald. Sang kelinci berdiam, menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, tanda ia merespon. Telinga panjangnya bergerak-gerak, entah untuk apa.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia pikir siapa yang bersembunyi dan mengintip kejadian barusan. Kemudian pemuda itu berjongkok, berusaha menyamakan tinggi dengan sang kelinci—yang nampak tak memuahkan hasil. "Hey… di sini ada sumber air tidak?"

Seakan mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke, sang kelinci menggerakkan kuping-kuping panjangnya, lalu secepat kilat ia membalik badannya, berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengejarnya dengan langkah cepat, tak berniat kehilangan sang kelinci sedikit pun. Sang kelinci berlari masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan, melompat-lompat dari sisi ke sisi, sesekali berhenti, mengendus-endus udara, lalu berlari lagi semakin dalam. Sasuke masih berlari dengan langkah terengah. Darah masih mengucur deras dari bahunya. "Kau mau kemana!"

Sasuke terus berlari sejauh ia masih bisa menangkap bayangan merah muda melompat kesana-kemari. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menyusuri jalan yang dilalui oleh sang kelinci sebelumnya. Sasuke semakin terengah. "Hey!"

Sang kelinci menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali terengah, otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Hutan ini terlalu luas. Lelah, kakinya mulai enggan di gerakkan. Sasuke mencoba menggapai batang pohon berlumut terdekat, saat merasa pengelihatannya mulai memudar. Kemudian ia maju satu langkah. Seketika matanya merasa menangkap bayangan yang menyilaukan. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan silaunya cahaya.

Dan di sanalah ia, dengan sebuah danau berair jernih, dan sinar matahari yang menembus dari balik celah-celah daun, membiaskan cahayanya di atas air danau. Sasuke menahan nafas saking terkejutnya. Ada danau seindah ini di tengah hutan? Kenapa ia baru mengetahuinya?

Air terlihat seakan bereaksi pada suatu sentuhan di bibir danau, menyebabkan gelombang-gelombang pada permukaan danau. Mata Sasuke menangkap sosok berbulu merah muda di sana. Sang kelinci. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati kelinci merah muda itu, melalui tanah lembab di sekitar danau, kemudian duduk di samping kelinci itu. Seakaan tidak takut kimononya kotor terkena tanah lembab. "Kau mengerti ucapanku ya? _Terima kasih_."

Sang kelinci tak menyahut. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya, menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat. Entah apa maksudnya.

Sasuke meraup air jernih itu dengan tangannya, membersihkan tetesan darah pada kedua tangannya. Sepertinya peluru si pemuda bermata violet itu hanya membaret halus bahu Sasuke. Sasuke dengan perlahan mengguyurkan air di atas lukanya, mencoba membersihkan lukanya. Sang kelinci hanya mengendus-endus udara sekitar Sasuke, entah apa yang ingin ia perbuat.

Seketika sang kelinci berlari menjauh dari Sasuke, masuk ke dalam hutan. Sasuke menatap kelinci ajaib tadi tak berkedip. Berbulu merah muda, bermata hijau, mengerti bahasa manusia, benar-benar ajaib. Tak lama kemudian sang kelinci muncul dari balik hutan, membawa selembar daun di mulutnya, kembali berlari ke arah Sasuke. Sakura berjinggit, mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia membawakan daun itu untuk Sasuke. Sasuke meraihnya, membolak-balik daun tersebut, lalu mencoba menerka namanya. "_Tanaman Herbal Ungu_? Ini kan…"

Sang kelinci kembali duduk, menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Seakan mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Sakura, Sasuke kemudian membersihkan daun tersebut, kemudian menempelkan di atas lukanya. Sasuke benar-benar habis akal, kelinci ini luar biasa. "Kau tahu dari mana aku membutuhkan daun itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan?"

Sang kelinci tak menyahut. Ia hanya diam, menatap Sasuke dengan bola mata emeraldnya yang bulat, meraih sedikit kepercayaan untuk tetap berdiam diri di sini, bersama sosok _mahluk_ yang belum pernah ia kenal. Debar jantungnya terdengar, sang kelinci tahu, sang kelinci menyadarinya. Ada deburan perasaan lain meluap dalam hatinya.

Sasuke terdiam, ada rasa nyaman saat kelinci ini terdiam, termangu menatap keindahan danau yang sama dengannya. Ia melirik sang kelinci dengan sudut matanya. Tangan kanannya meraih kepala sang kelinci, mengelusnya pelan. "Terima kasih."

Sang kelinci memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang dibagi Sasuke melalui telapak tangannya. Degup jantung sang kelinci berpacu cepat lagi. Kedua tangan Sakura merapat ke arah bibirnya, ingin sekali ia menarik sebuah senyuman untuk Sasuke. _'Aku ada untukmu, Tuan…'_ cicitnya pelan, namun tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengarnya, termasuk tuannya.

.

O.O

.

Bunyi cicit dari burung-burung yang telah bersiap mengawali harinya, menyambut sosok terang matahari yang tengah berusaha bangkit dari peraduannya. Embun pagi masih bertengger manis di atas batang pohon dan juga dedaunan. Suasana lembab pun masih tercipta di sebuah rumah tradisional jepang yang terbuat dari kayu. Tampak tidak terlalu terawat dengan kertas_ fusuma_ yang sudah bolong beberapanya.

Sinar terangnya menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah kertas_ fusuma_ yang bolong. Menerobos masuk, menghangatkan sosok di balik _fuuton_ tebal berwarna putih usang, mengusik kelopak mata pucat yang masih berada di dalam mimpi. Helai-helai rambutnya memantulkan cahaya matahari, bersinar laksana lampion biru dalam festifal musim panas. Sang pemuda menggerakan kepalanya, kembali menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya, mencari kehangatan yang seakan memudar seiring cicit burung terdengar. Kembali ke alam mimpi, itu tujuannya.

Sesuatu menyembul dari futon usang tersebut, berwarna merah muda dan berbulu. Kuping-kuping panjang itu bergerak, mencoba beradaptasi dengan suasana pagi. Hidungnya mengendus-endus sesuatu di udara, kemudian menoleh, menatap sosok yang telah merengkuhnya semalaman. Sosok '_tuan_' barunya.

Mata emerald sang kelinci berputar-putar, lalu berhenti menatap lekat-lekat jauh di balik kelopak mata yang masih tertutup itu. Ia tahu jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tahu betapa senangnya ia bertemu dengan pemuda ini, menjadikan pemuda ini tuan barunya. Sayangnya, ia menepis jauh-jauh tentang kesimpulan dari apa yang ia rasakan. Sang kelinci, enggan merusak _kehangatan_ ini.

'_Selamat pagi,_ _Tuan_…' cicitnya tanpa suara. Kemudian sang kelinci mendekat ke arah tuannya, mengecup pipi sang pemuda. Matanya terpejam, ada rasa lain yang melebur saat ia melakukan _ini_. Ada rasa lain dalam hatinya yang ingin ia tepis jauh-jauh.

'_Tuan, bolehkan aku hanya merasakan ini?'_

.

O.O

.

"Hey, mau makan ini?"

Bola mata emerald sang kelinci merah muda berputar, mencari sosok tuannya. Tuannya menyodorkan sepotong balok oranye beraroma menggiurkan ke arahnya. Sang kelinci mengendusnya, kemudian mulai menggigit balok panjang oranye terang itu, dan memakannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelincinya makan dengan lahap. Hanya sepotong wortel yang ia kupas, tapi sang kelinci menikmatinya dengan mimik bahagia. Ada suatu kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, kembali mengelus kepala berbulu sang kelinci. "Habiskan."

Sang kelinci tak merespon, ia sibuk dengan makanannya. Mata hijaunya berputar, menatap lekat sang tuan. Ingin sekali ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada tuannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Berkata 'A' pun ia tak sanggup. Tak ada suara yang ia keluarkan melalui kerongkongannya.

"Hn…" Sasuke bergumam tak jelas, ia menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku akan berburu hari ini."

Sang kelinci menatap Sasuke tak berkedip, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Sang kelinci mendekat ke arah Sasuke, menggosokan kepalanya ke dekat kaki Sasuke. '_Berhati-hatilah, Tuan.'_

Sasuke menoleh, merasakan rasa khawatir mencuat dari kelincinya. Ia mendengus. "Aku akan kembali sore hari."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, decitan kayu terdengar seiring gerakannya menginjak lantai kayu reyot rumahnya. Ia membetulkan kimono abu-abunya yang sedikit tidak rapi. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang tidurnya, melenggang di koridor kayu rumahnya. Sakura diam, bola mata emeraldnya masih terpaku pada sosok bayangan Sasuke yang bergerak menjauh di balik fusuma. Bunyi decitan kayu itu masih terdengar, hingga bunyi pintu geser tertutup, suara itu pun menghilang.

Degup jantung sang kelinci memacu cepat. Setiap detiknya terasa menyesakkan. Firasatnya buruk akan kepergian Sasuke. Dalam-dalam ia kubur perasaannya. Khawatir akan tuannya? Itu wajar bukan? Sang kelinci menatap potongan wortel oranye di hadapannya, mengendus sedikit udara dengan enggan. '_Hati-hati, Tuan…_'

.

.

.

Rembulan sudah kembali merajai langit. Pasukannya—bintang, juga ikut mewarnai malam ini dari kegelapan semu. Angin bertiup ringan, membuat daun-daun yang gugur terbang jauh. Bunyi ranting kecil bergesekan dengan batang pohon pun terdengar. Suara jangkrik pun terdengar menjadi melody yang menemani sang raja malam untuk berkuasa.

Sebuah endusan.

Si kelinci merah muda itu menatap dari balik fusuma yang robek. Di tengah kegelapan rumah tradisional jepang ini, sang kelinci masih menunggu tuannya. Sisa potongan wortel masih teronggok di sampingnya, persis seperti waktu sang tuan meninggalkannya, siang tadi.

Endusan kedua.

Sang kelinci masih berusaha mencari keberadaan tuannya melalui endusan-endusan sensitif itu. Tuannya belum juga kembali, seperti apa yang dijanjikan tadi. ini sudah menjelang tengah malam, dan sang Tuan masih belum kembali. Bulu-bulu merah mudanya bergerak, mengikuti gerakan angin malam yang menyusup melalui permukaan fusuma yang robek.

Endusan ketiga.

Sang kelinci tampak putus asa. Sepasang mata emeraldnya tak lagi secemerlang pagi tadi. Sinar rembulan tak sanggup memantulkan pancaran hangat, yang biasanya terdapat dalam sorot mata sang kelinci.

Apakah sang tuan meninggalkannya?

Apa yang terjadi pada tuannya hingga belum kembali?

Apa benar, tuannya melupakan _ia_?

Mata emerald itu kini berkaca-kaca, sementara tatapannya masih terpaku pada sang raja malam. Cairan merembes turun dari sudut mata emerald itu. Berkilau, dan sangat indah. Kemudian sang kelinci menunduk, mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang berbulu putih. Pikirannya berputar lagi, menyanggah semua argument yang ia lontarkan tadi.

_Ia_ hanya seekor kelinci, bukan apa-apa bagi tuannya.

_Ia_ hanya seekor kelinci, tuannya boleh meninggalkannya kapan saja.

_Ia_ hanya seekor kelinci, bahkan tuannya tak pernah memberikan nama padanya, untuk sekedar _diingat_.

Benar, benar, ia hanya seekor kelinci. Yang bahkan tak memiliki apapun, sekedar untuk diingat. Yang bahkan keberadaannya pun sulit untuk ditemukan. Yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak pernah membiarkan manusia manapun, melihat wujudnya. Hingga ia bertemu, dengan_nya_. Hingga badannya pun bergerak sendiri—bukannya berlari seperti biasanya—namun memutar tubuh, menunggu Sasuke datang, dan _menemukannya_. Entah apa yang terjadi. Saat itu yang sang kelinci inginkan hanya satu.

'_Temukan aku.'_

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh menetes ke atas kayu lapuk yang menjadi pijakan. Tetesan bening berkilauan di bawah sinar rembulan itu begitu cantik, begitu disayangkan untuk terbuang begitu saja. Kelinci itu terluka, kelinci itu rapuh.

Tiba-tiba sang kelinci tersentak. Sudut hidung merah mudanya mencium _bau _lain. Kemudian cepat-cepat diusapnya air mata yang sempat membasahi bulu di pipinya, dan segera melompat keluar, menuju koridor gelap lembab yang bahkan tak bisa melihat apapun di sana. Tapi sang kelinci melihatnya.

'_Akhirnya.'_

Pintu geser itu terbuka paksa. Sosok berbayangan hitam berdiri di ambang pintu dengan desahan nafas tak teratur. Suhu badannya meningkat drastis. Keringat—entah cairan apa itu, menetes jatuh, membasahi tanah yang menjadi dasar dari rumah tua ini. Bau amis tercemar begitu saja dalam koridor ini. Sang kelinci menyadarinya, indra penciumannya tak pernah salah.

"_Hah…"_

Sang kelinci melompat dengan cepat menuju sosok tersebut, menggigit celana gomblang yang terdiri dari beberapa lipitan kain tersebut, menariknya sekuat tenaga masuk ke dalam rumah. Seakan menyuruh tuannya masuk. Sasuke menarik semacam senyum tipis di bibirnya, kemudian tangannya yang semula membuka bilik pintu tersebut, kini terulur, meraih badan kecil dari kelinci berbulu merah muda itu. "Tenanglah, hanya luka ringan."

Sang kelinci menatap tuannya tak berkedip, kemudian diusapnya wajahnya, tanda ia mengerti apa ucapan tuannya. Sasuke segera menutup pintu rumahnya, ia meraih tempat lilin yang menggantung di dekatnya, segera menyalakan apinya, dengan korek api yang ia dapat dari seorang penjaga di kota. Dan koridor ini pun, memiliki cahaya. Juga memperlihatkan, tangan kanan Sasuke yang kini berlumuran darah, dengan kain yang koyak pada bagian bahu.

Sasuke menggendong sang kelinci dengan tangan kirinya, membiarkan kelinci tersebut menyandar pada dada bidangnya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedari tadi dijadikan tempat menunggu oleh sang kelinci. Lalu ia menutup fusuma dibelakangnya, membiarkan cahaya sepenuhnya menerangi ruangan ini. Sasuke menurunkan sang kelinci, membiarkan kelinci itu bebas bergerak. Kemudian Sasuke beralih ke atas meja, menurunkan wadan lilin tersebut ke atas meja, lalu meraih beberapa kain dan seketel air yang sejak pagi sudah ia simpan. Kemudian ia membawa dua benda itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan menuju futonnya tergeletak.

Sang kelinci duduk di depan Sasuke—di samping ketel yang berisi air, menatap sang tuan tak berkedip. Sorot matanya bertanya pada tuannya. Ya, ya. Ia hanya bisa menatap, tak bisa bersuara untuk bertanya. Sasuke menatap bola mata emerald sang kelinci dalam diam. Dari tatapan itu Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian bibirnya bergerak, merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu. "_Maaf_, aku pulang terlambat."

Sasuke mulai membuka bajunya yang sudah koyak tersebut, meraih kain-kain bersih, kemudian mencelupkannya ke dalam air, dan mulai membersihkan dirinya dari cairan berbau amis itu. Juga mensterilkan lukanya.

Sang kelinci terkesiap. Ada sesuatu yang melebur lagi dalam dadanya. Hatinya memanas. Andai saja Sasuke dapat melihatnya, kini sang kelinci tengah tersenyum manis, menyadari bahwa sang tuan tak melupakan dirinya.

.

O.O

.

"Aku harus pergi."

Sang kelinci terdiam, kemudian hidungnya mulai mengendus-endus udara. Bola mata hijau sejernih emerald itu menatap tuannya tak berkedip. _'Haruskah?'_

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala sang kelinci. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bahwa sang kelinci merasa kesepian. "Kali ini, aku akan segera kembali."

Namun tiba-tiba degup jantung sang kelinci memacu cepat, semua perasaan tak menyenangkan muncul dalam hatinya. Hatinya sesak, ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi pada tuannya, bila tuannya pergi. Ada rasa tak ingin kehilangan yang sangat kuat dalam hatinya. Ada rasa _terlarang_ yang seharusnya tak boleh ia rasakan. Ada rasa yang lebih, selain perasaan seekor peliharaan kepada tuannya.

Dan sang kelinci, menggeleng.

Sasuke terhenyak. Ada apa dengan kelinci merah muda itu? Mengapa sang kelinci menggeleng… seakan tak mengijinkannya pergi? Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku akan kembali…" Sasuke tersenyum kecil, meraih tubuh kecil sang kelinci, memeluknya erat, mencoba membuat rasa percaya sang kelinci hadir lagi.

Sang kelinci diam, meringkuk tak berdaya dalam rengkuhan tuannya. Adakah hal yang harus ditakutkan lagi? Tuannya pasti kembali, untuknya. Pasti.

Namun rasa takut itu tak menghilang, sang kelinci merah muda masih ketakutan. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sang tuan tak akan _kembali_.

Dan kini sang kelinci mengarahkan hidungnya mendekat ke arah pipi Sasuke, seakan mencoba untuk mengecup hangat pipi tuannya. Seakan diijinkan pergi, Sasuke menurunkan kelinci merah mudanya ke atas lantai kayu, lalu mengambil katana tuanya, dan segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Andai saja ia bisa berbicara, maka sepenuhnya ia akan larang tuannya agar tidak pergi. Sang kelinci merutuki dirinya sendiri, dalam hatinya berharap bahwa semua perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya itu tidaklah benar. Berharap kalau semua itu hanya sesaat, termasuk rasa tak ingin kehilangan yang tadi ia rasakan. Benarkah, ia mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap tuannya?

Tak ada yang tahu.

Bahkan dibalik bola mata beriris emerald itu pun masih tersimpan segunung pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Dan sang rembulan sudah merajai kembali dinginnya malam. Angin berhembus kencang, ceceran daun pun memenuhi pekarangan rumah tua ini. Beberapa helai daun kering pun masuk ke dalam rumah, melalui _fusuma_ yang sudah bolong dan rusak itu.

Tapi sang kelinci tak bergeming. Ia tetap pada tempatnya berdiri, memandangi bulan dari balik _fusuma_ bolong, menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang hingga larut ini.

Ini sudah terlalu lama. Ini sudah lebih lama dari sebelumnya, dan Sakura, sang kelinci merah muda, masih duduk diam dalam penantiannya. Tuannya tak kunjung kembali. Tuannya tak kunjung pulang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mencari tuannya? Tapi kemana?

Sepasang telinga panjang berbulu itu kini tertekuk lemas. Tak ada lagi keceriaan terpancar dari dalam bola mata emerald sang kelinci. Dan perasaan takut itu tak kunjung hilang, malah semakin menyesaki dadanya disetiap detiknya. Haruskah ia menunggu? Atau… adakah hal yang bisa ia lakukan?

Bunyi suara jangkrik membelah dinginnya malam, bersatu dengan angin kencang, menembus masuk ke dalam rumah tua reyot ini melalui fusuma. Sang kelinci meringkuk dalam duduknya, seakan ingin memeluk tubuhnya. Ia kesepian, ia lelah, ia sudah lelah menanti. Sang tuan belum kunjung pulang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

DOR!

Satu tembakan mengudara, membelah keramaian suara jangkrik yang langsung menghilang. Telinga merah muda itu berdiri dengan segera, diikuti gerakan tubuh berbulu yang tak segan untuk melompat menembus _fusuma_. Pikiran sang kelinci berpacu cepat dengan langkah lompatannya. Degup jantungnya memacu, dan sesak di dadanya semakin sakit terasa.

Ia berlari membelah hutan, tanpa tahu pasti dimana kejadiannya berlangsung. Namun otaknya teracu pada danau di tengah hutan, tempatnya tinggal dulu. Sang kelinci berpacu cepat, tak memperdulikan ranting-ranting pohon yang berserakan melukai kakinya. Darah ikut menetes di setiap kaki sang kelinci berpijak.

DOR!

Satu tembakan lagi, dan danau sudah di depan mata. Kini mata emerald itu menangkap sosok pemuda di bawah sinar rembulan, tengah bersandar di balik sebuah pohon. Mendadak perasaan menyesakkan itu hilang, ia berhasil menemukan tuannya. Dan segera saja ia kembali melompat cepat.

Sasuke menyadari ada bayangan merah muda mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tahu itu kelincinya. Kelinci ajaibnya yang ia pungut beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Jangan kemari!"

Dan perintah dengan suara keras itu, sanggup menghentikan langkah Sakura. Namun, sekaligus membuka tempat persembunyian Sasuke.

Sang pemuda lain dengan rambut putih kebiruan di tengah hutan, menemukan tempat persembunyian _buruannya_. Dan dengan cepat, ia arahkan senjata anginnya ke arah pohon dimana Sasuke bersandar, dan kemudian dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara, ia berjalan pelan mendekati pohon berjarak satu meter darinya itu.

Sasuke terdiam, menelan pahit kebodohannya. Namun ada rasa syukur dalam dirinya. Setidaknya, sang kelinci tidak akan terluka dengan jarak yang jauh darinya. Hey, Sasuke menyayangi peliharannya, bukan begitu?

Sesaat, Sasuke merasa kalau keadaan sudah aman. Suara sepatu Suigetsu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Dan satu helaan nafas terhembus lega dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Namun tidak dengan Sakura. Matanya semakin membulat tatkala moncong besi hitam teracung mengarah ke kepala Sasuke.

"_Sayonara, _Sasuke-san…"

Belum sempat Sasuke melihat ke arah sosok polisi yang mengacungkan pistol ke arah batok kepalanya, kini pelatuk sudah siap ditarik oleh Suigetsu, dan peluru besi sudah siap menebar mesiu, tanda ia siap meluncur.

DOR!

Dan peluru itu, melesat cepat menembus tengkorak Sasuke, dan bersarang di dalamnya.

Senyum kemenangan terpeta di wajah tampan Suigetsu, lalu dengan cepat, polisi pemburu Samurai itu memasuki hutan. Tugasnya selesai.

Sakura mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Air mata berlinang di pipi berbulunya. Dengan cepat Sakura melompat, berlari menuju tubuh tuannya yang kini tak berdaya. Dan seberkas cahaya mengitari Sakura, menyelimutinya. Kini tangannya menyentuh pipi pucat tuannya, mengusapnya lembut. Cairan kental merah tergenang di samping kepala tuannya. Kepala tuannya bolong, dan cairan kental hangat terus menerus keluar dari dalam sana.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Sang kelinci menarik bahu sang tuan, mengangkatnya. Sakura memeluknya, pipi putihnya merona kemerahan, berlinang air mata. Helaian rambut merah mudanya jatuh dari bahunya. Sesuatu dalam dadanya meraung, mencoba keluar dan menyiksa setiap rongga dan rusuk yang berada di sana.

Sakura menangis, memeluk tubuh tak beradaya sang tuan.

Sakura tak akan bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan kini. Rasa kehilangan, rasa sedih mendalam, rasa hancur yang semula belum pernah ia rasakan, sebelum hari ini. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras, sesuatu dalam organ transparannya berdenyut nyeri.

"_Tuan…" _si kelinci mungil bercicit. Bercicit dengan suara rendah yang tak akan bisa di dengar oleh siapapun. _"Tuan…"_

Dan sang kelinci tahu apa yang terjadi saat tangannya menyentuh kulit dingin sang tuan. Tuannya sudah pergi. Tuannya pergi sebelum sempat ia katakan apa yang selalu mengganjal dalam hatinya. Denyut yang semakin lama semakin menyakitinya itu kini menguat dan memuakkannya.

"_Andai bisa aku berucap…" _si kelinci merah muda bercicit lagi. _"Andai bisa aku bersua… Andai bisa kau dengar…"_

Si kelinci kembali memeluk tubuh tuannya, rasa dalam rongga dada itu kembali menyiksanya, menikamnya dengan berbagai macam benda tumpul dari dalam.

"_Andai kau bisa menyadari…"_ satu tarikan nafas dari bibir mungil itu. Air mata berlinang jatuh pada kimono usang milik Sasuke. _"… aku tak pernah ingin kehilangan dirimu, Tuan…"_

Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi Sasuke yang pucat, sang kelinci hanya mampu bercicit mengutarakan perasaan yang bahkan sampai akhir pun tak bisa Sasuke dengar.

"_Aishiteru, Sasuke-sama…_"

.

.

.

_Apakah bisa kau dengar, Tuan?_

.

**FIN**

.

_Jangan lempari hamba dengan tomat busuk atau apalah itu. Ini memang nggak jelas dan sudah usang. Karya yang sudah setahun yang lalu menunggu di publish makanya usang #ngek_

_Maaf maaf. Hamba tak bermaksud mengotori FNI dengan adanya fic ini. Tak bermaksud juga mengotori SasuSaku Fanday dengan fic hina ini._

_Like I said before, Sasuke dan Sakuranya OOC banget._

_Jadi, Sasuke itu seorang rounin (samurai tak bertuan) yang hidupnya terancam dikarenakan dirinya kabur begitu saja dari tuannya. Dan seluruh kawannya yang satu tuan dengannya, mencarinya untuk dibunuh. Nah, satu pembunuh berdarah dingin ditugaskan untuk membunuh Sasuke, si Suigetsu. Lalu, ketemu sakura, dll, mati #ngek_

_Ah terserah deh. Maaf menodai event manis ini dengan karya maknyus abalnya._

_Leave me some feedback? It will be nice :)_

_._

_._

_._

_Gymnadenia_


End file.
